


Better than a Student Loan

by Mongol



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, TOHSAKA RIN PLEASES YOUNG DRILLS FOR MONEY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mongol/pseuds/Mongol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving to the Clocktower hasn't helped Rin's finances one bit, and jewelry magic remains as expensive as ever. Luckily for her, old men aren't the only people with spare cash to throw around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got sick and tired of waiting for a doujin with this perfect premise and decided to write one myself. Besides, I had to kick something out the door after three months of not publishing anything. There might be some plot in there, but I kind of forgot where exactly. I hope you don't mind if you run into it, since it's mostly just smut. I've outlined a second chapter.

Of all the forms of magic, the utilization of jewelry is the most expensive. Even with the hefty budget afforded to her by the wealth and patents of her family, Tohsaka Rin spent much her of life worried about her finances. As badly as Kotomine Kirei had managed the Tohsaka family fortune, he still performed the many duties of that task, denying Rin the chance to learn the many important skills necessary for managing the finances of a family of Magi. Thus, when all these duties fell at once on Rin's shoulders during the course of her move to the Clocktower, she found herself threatened with bankruptcy. Fortunately for her, help was close at hand. Even if it did come at the probable threat of moral bankruptcy.

It was her fifth week in her new job. Working only one night a week, she visited her employer in the late hours of the evening. The myriad passages of her employer's mansion were long since familiar to her and she found the correct door without issue. The wooden door was sturdy and undecorated. Rin cleared her mind – once she stepped in, it wouldn't be worth the effort to act uppity. She knocked three times and pushed down on the handle.

Luviagelita Edelfelt sat in the same chair she always did, cross-legged, an open book in her left hand. She wore a tight-fitting dress shirt and a skirt that fell just below the knee. ”You are late.”

”Huh?”

”By five minutes.”

”That's nothing.”

”The terms of our agreement are quite favorable for you. I would expect you to show enough respect to not be tardy.”

Rin boiled with anger. Agreement? A curious term for what was essentially blackmail. She pushed the feeling of anger from her mind, imagining all those times when she had forced herself to act respectfully towards Kirei. ”I apologize.”

Luvia snapped the book in her hand shut and laid it out on the table. ”A busy day, I assume.”

”Only because you insisted on today.” Rin stepped forward, desperate to sit down on the vacant couch and be off her feet before the anxiety of the situation got the better of her.

”Stop,” Luvia said.

Rin stopped, startled by the sharp command. Luvia reclined back in her chair and ran a finger along her chin. Rin felt the piercing stare of Luvia's eyes on her. She closed her eyes to be spared the sight of the blonde's evaluating gaze, but her heart only beat faster, flushing her face red with embarrassment and her body with heat.

”Remove my shoes.”

Rin forced herself to obey, to make her body do things the mind despised, as if she were simply swallowing bitter medicine she desperately needed. Down on her knees she went, bowing down to remove her mistress' shoes. They were blue, open and with high heels, only put on so that Rin would have to take them off. But as much as Rin wanted to hate Luvia, there was not a thing she could find to despise about the body that sat in the chair before her. She grasped the ankle and lifted the foot. She noticed the delicate smell of perfume, light as dew, realizing that it had been present ever since she had entered the room.

”Now the socks.”

She slid her hand upwards Luvia's leg, hoping in vain that the sock would only go just above the knee. Whatever the sock was made of, Rin wanted one herself. Heavenly smooth and soft. Her pulse rose with the movement of her hand and she finally found the band of the sock, having reached so high up Luvia's thigh that she was worried of finding something completely different altogether. Her fingers slipped inside and were squished against delicate soft flesh. Rin felt ready to faint, desperate to be done with her task. She tugged on the sock, only to find it fixed into place by an elastic strap. Her heart jumped. She looked up at the young woman looming above her. The mischievous glint in Luvia's eyes made Rin regret doing so.

”It's a garter strap, right?” Rin asked.

Luvia nodded in response.

”I can't get it loose.” She fumbled with the attachment. This was a particularly tricky one, without a doubt picked by Luvia just for that reason.

”Of course you can.” Luvia parted her legs.

With widened eyes, Rin gulped. ”You mean, you want me to...” She flicked her gaze downwards.

”Did you think you would be leaving here before you did, Tohsaka Rin?”

Rin tried to calm her breath. Luvia reclined herself backwards. Her hands rested on the armrests and her legs were spread to the sides in an extravagant, mocking manner. The look in Luvia's eyes forced Rin to act. All other things she could bear, but not the look of condescension that Luvia could give.

Rin lifted the hem of the skirt with her hand and dived underneath. Right away she stumbled backwards, falling squarely on her bottom and almost stumbling onto her back. ”Why are you not wearing any?!”

”Would you have liked to remove them yourself?”

”No!”

”Then what is the problem?”

Rin had a long list of things she wanted to say. She swallowed them all with the rest of her pride, closed her eyes and dived underneath again. This time, there was an altogether different smell from the perfume before. Working with both hands she managed to unclasp all of the straps from the front and back, pulling the socks down and laying them beside the chair. She looked up at her mistress for another command. Luvia only shifted herself in the chair and nodded at Rin. Rin knew what it meant. She disappeared underneath the skirt again.

Hair tickled her nose as she dived in. Luvia sank into the base of the chair, pushing herself completely against Rin's mouth. Rin tried to remember the way how Luvia said she wanted it. Rin was getting better, that much was obvious. Her first attempt had been an unmitigated disaster, but Luvia could be a highly motivating instructor when she deigned to do so. Rin wrapped her arms around Luvia's thighs. She didn't need any convincing, with the soft flesh feeling so wonderful against her.

Luvia shifted her leg, placing her shin on Rin's lower back back to pull her closer. Her hands meandered on her chest, unbuttoning her shirt and exposing her breasts to her touch. She threw her head back, closing her eyes and focusing on breathing with her stomach. Rin was getting better every week. Better, but not quite good enough yet. ”Rin?”

”Mmmph?”

”A bit higher.”

”Mmmfff.”

The sensation changed abruptly and Luvia took a few erratic breaths, loud enough for Rin to hear. Rin took the hint, doubling her efforts on suckling at it.

Luvia unbuttoned her shirt all the way to the waist. Sweat worked up on her skin, making it glisten. Her stomach raised and lowered to the pace of Rin's efforts, twitching lightly whenever Rin's tongue found its mark. Rin's technique was so much better than it had been a month ago. Almost good enough.

“Rin?”

“Mmm?”

“Strip for me.”

Rin lifted the skirt over her head and wiped her lips with her fingers. The taste she liked, but the sticky feeling just beneath her nose and around her lips she didn't much care for. She stood up and turned her back to Luvia.

Taking her clothes off for the first time had felt awful. The second had been easier. Now, she didn't think much of it at all. She even thought of putting a tiny show on for Luvia just to mock her, but the thought of how clumsy and stupid her amateur efforts would look stopped her from taking that idea any further. The skirt went first – confidently, with no hint of of hesitation. She had no reason to be timid – she was actually quite proud of her firm bottom, her toned thighs and flat stomach. The shirt flew off. She peeled the long socks off, bending forward and taking her time. Then she reached to unclasp her bra.

“Turn around.”

Rin twitched. She turned around. Luvia had slipped a hand inside the waist of her skirt. Her breasts hung to both sides, the nipples hidden just underneath the shirt. Rin unclasped her bra, but as time came to let it fall down, she hesitated just long enough for Luvia to notice. Rin felt the pain of that gaze on her and dropped her bra away. She did what she earlier swore she wouldn't: she blushed and dropped her gaze. She wanted to cover her small breasts with her hands and to shield her hard nipples from Luvia's evaluation.

“Do continue, Tohsaka Rin.”

Rin stripped the last bit of clothing on her in a rapid movement that left her no time to hesitate. Luvia's mouth made a silent 'oh' as she saw the trimming Rin had done. Just as Luvia had told her to.

Rin sat down on the bed, covering her chest with her hands.

“Lay back.” Luvia stood up. She threw her clothes away without a hint of hesitation. Rin got a good look at the ample bust before shifting herself backwards on the bed and laying herself down. Luvia climbed over her, but instead of laying herself on top of her, she straddled Rin's face.

“Hey, what are you-”

“You left me agonizingly close just a moment ago.”

“But you told me to mmmfffhhh-”

Rin got a full mouthful before having a chance to react. Luvia towered above her, breasts jiggling with every jolt of pleasure she took. She laid her hands on Rin's head. “Just like that, Tohsaka Rin. Nnnngh, just like that...”

Using her hips, Luvia caught that tiny bit of stimulation that she was missing - having Rin's hands on her ass also helped. Having gently ridden Rin's face, Luvia's hips stopped as her limit approached. Rin took the chance to pull her as close as she could, sucking on the slippery pink nub. Luvia let out a short cry and her pained voice brought Rin a sense of deep satisfaction the way few things could. She fell by Rin's side, breathing heavily. Rin twirled one of Luvia's nipples between her fingers while the blonde rested.

“Satisfied, Princess?” Rin asked.

“Yes. Even if your professionalism leaves something to be desired.”

“Tch. I do my best.”

”Is that what you told him?” Luvia sat up.

That was too much. Rin raised her open palm to smash Luvia's cheek red. Luvia took her hand by the wrist and wrapped an arm around Rin's waist, grabbing one of her ass cheeks forcefully. For a short moment Luvia kept the distance between the two, staring into Rin's eyes, knowing her weakness and exploiting it to the fullest extent. Rin tried to say something, an insult, anything, but the force in those eyes prevented her from doing a thing. When Luvia kissed her, she didn't resist one bit. Luvia fell on top of Rin and finally broke the kiss, having ravaged Rin thoroughly.

”I hate you,” Rin whispered.

Luvia only giggled and kissed Rin's neck. She went downwards, lower and lower. Her assault was swift and decisive. Soon Rin received such attention that she just prior had herself tried to give. Luvia was an expert, her fingers nimble, her lips warm and electrifying.

Rin let her nails dig deep into Luvia's back, hoping that it might make the blonde let her go. Her attempt failed. Luvia moaned and bit down at the base of Rin's neck with just enough force to leave an embarrassing mark. Rin yelped in pain and in her surprise she didn't notice as Luvia slipped her fingers inside.

”Ahh, Luvia...” She pushed herself up slightly with her elbow. Luvia stared gleefully at her and down below Rin saw the hand on her mound. She had been beaten again. She fell on her back and Luvia took the chance to pin her down, seizing one of the pert nipples in her mouth, prodding it with her tongue. Rin twisted and groaned, gripping the sheets with her hand, unable to keep quiet. Every moan she let out hurt her heart and Luvia hummed, full of mischievous glee.

It was the kind of attention Rin wanted to give to the blonde. The kind of pleasure that would leave anyone stunned and whimpering.

”Harder,” Rin whispered.

”What?” Luvia asked.

Rin wanted to cry. ”I hate you.” It felt too good, and Luvia knew that.

”I thought you wanted something,” Luvia said, her voice alluring and full of promise.

”I hate you so much.”

”If you do not want it...”

Rin pulled Luvia close and whispered into her ear what she couldn't say under her gaze. ”Fuck me. I don't care anymore, just fuck me,” she begged with a pained voice, almost sobbing.

”Much better, Tohsaka Rin,” Luvia said and kissed Rin, parting her lips with her tongue.

Rin turned her head away as Luvia let her go. ”I hate you.” Tears welled in her eyes as the pleasure inside grew. She arched backwards like a strained bow and one of Luvia's hands wrapped around her neck, forcing her to look at her tormentor as the other hand down below plucked her string and made her shiver. She wanted to be elsewhere, to be away from the knowing gaze of those eyes that made her pleasure so impossibly guilty. Luvia had her neck in the palm of her hand and wouldn't let her budge. Rin closed her eyes.

”Look at me,” Luvia said.

Rin couldn't resist.

”You belong to me.” Luvia sealed the meaning of those words with a deep kiss. Rin held on to Luvia, afraid that she might stop, or worse yet, let her go. The Edelfelt heir showed Rin enough mercy to torment her no longer. She had Rin wrapped around her finger – two to be precise – and paid Rin back with interest for her earlier release. Rin ground her hips against Luvia's hand as long as she could, until her orgasm cleared her mind and body. She moaned and moaned against Luvia's lips, letting go only when she desperately needed to breathe. She twitched quietly, and did nothing to resist as Luvia marked her conquest with another bite mark on her neck right next to the first one. Rin closed her eyes and held onto the sheets, breathing raggedly. 

“Care to join me?”

“Wha…” Rin turned her head. Luvia stood by the bathroom door. Rin shook her head weakly and was left alone. The bliss leaked out of her body. With its departure, strength returned to her warm, sweaty muscles. The euphoria was gone, replaced by a nagging feeling of craving more, worsened by the smell that had stuck to her body. She listened to the sound of running water until Luvia returned.

”Are we done for today?” Rin asked.

”Perhaps. Are you satisfied yet, Tohsaka Rin?”

”Tch. I'll take that as a yes.” Rin marched into the shower without waiting for Luvia's reply. She scrubbed her skin to get the sweat off. The perfume would stick no matter what she tried. Drying her hair took long enough to give her time to think. By all means it should have been Luvia who was left moaning in pleasure and speechless after Rin's visits, but things never worked out the way Rin wanted them to. The way she told herself she wanted things to go.

The warm and sweaty air wafted against her face when she stepped out of the bathroom. Unwillingly she breathed the heavy scent of sex and felt the smell of her own sweat in the air. Luvia had changed to a negligee that served more to accentuate her form than hide anything from view. Rin did her best to not look and threw on the clothes she had dropped on the floor, taking a new change of underwear from her handbag.

”In a hurry to leave, Tohsaka Rin?”

”That perfume you're using, what's it called?”

“I have an extra bottle. Take it if you wish.” Luvia took the bottle from a drawer and offered it to Rin.

“Think I can't afford it?”

“Where would you buy it? It is only made for my family.”

Rin rolled her eyes. “Figures. Fine, I'll take it.” She took the bottle from Luvia.

Luvia ran her fingers up along Rin's neck to her chin, lifting her head to look at her. ”Think of it as a bonus for today. I may have been a bit overzealous, but you left me no choice.” She pushed an envelope into Rin's hand. 

“Stop paying me if you don't like it.”

”I have considered that, but you would be back before I knew it.”

”Tch.” Rin folded her arms and turned her head away. ”I only do this for the money.”

”Liar.”

”What?”

”You never ask for more.” Luvia tilted her head. ”A whore always does.”

”You would know.”

”I may partake in the pleasures offered by courtesans, but I have yet to offer any myself.” Luvia inched herself close to Rin's face, close enough that Rin felt the warm breath on her. ”Perhaps I should offer some to you.”

The closeness lit up the embers Rin thought to have been extinguished. The breasts poking against the negligee were so close to the touch. She would only need to reach and she would be back to feeling the bliss she spent her weeks craving. Focusing herself, Rin took a step backwards just in time to avoid the touch of Luvia's lips.

”Tell me, why do you keep coming back?” Luvia asked.

”To spite you.”

”Hmph.” The alluring glint in Luvia's eyes disappeared. She turned her back and waved a goodbye over her shoulder. ”Until next week. Oh, and I want you to cut those nails of yours by then.”

”Fuck you.”

”If you do not, I will scratch your back full of red stripes. Even Shero will understand what is going on if that happens.”

Rin slammed the door shot behind her and breathed the fresh air. The bite marks on the base of her neck tingled. Her mind was a conflux of emotions she couldn't at all make sense of. Worst was the fact that Luvia's offer of scratching her back full of red lines didn't sound bad at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took longer to get this done than I would've liked. Hope you like it.

Rin's troubles about money were over. In fact, she was very well off. Rin was not and had never been good with money, but even she could see how the weeks in Luvia's service added up. Having paid all her loans off, she no longer worried about the cost of the materials she needed to purchase. She even had disposable income to be spent on the finer things in life if she wanted to. Though her monetary woes were gone, she had others. Namely, she was dead tired. Now that Rin finally had all the jewels she needed to perform her work, she was working harder than before and sleeping even less. Luvia only asked a single night a week of her, but always took several. Rin didn't blame herself for being unable to sleep with such vivid memories on her mind.

A morning lecture like this should have been entirely within her ability to bear, but her mind drifted away. The sound of the lecturer became muddled and indisctinct. Halfway through she no longer understood a word and by the end she was nodding off. She gathered her materials, checking them twice over to see that she hadn't lost anything in her drowsy state. She was among the last to leave.

The part bench was rough and uncomfortable, yet Rin dozed off all the same.

A familiar voice roused her. “Tired, Miss Tohsaka?” 

Rin shook herself awake, startled by being caught unawares by the one person she never should. She corrected her skirt. It had crept dangerously high upwards as she slouched on the bench. Luvia's presence made that a major liability. “Some of us have responsibilities.”

“A hard-working girl.” Luvia sat beside her.

“Blonde bimbo. Why are you here? Come to gloat at me?” Rin shifted herself on the bench. Luvia's presence had an electrifying effect on her, almost like a physical aura that made her feel skittish.

“Not at all. I have an important matter to discuss with you.” 

“I'm not rescheduling for this week so you can forget about it.”

“That will not be necessary." Luvia handed her a tiny envelope.

“What is it?" Rin turned the envelope in her hands and began to open it. It felt wrong to tear such an expensive-looking letter open with just her fingers. 

"A formal termination of our contract."

"What? Why?" Rin let the envelope fall.

“I have my reasons.”

“You can't just cut me off like this!”

“Lower your voice,” Luvia hissed. Rin's outburst had turned a number of heads to look at the pair. ”Being seen with you in public is degrading enough without you screaming at me.”

“You can't do this. I need-” Rin caught herself too late. The smirk on Luvia's face said all.

“You need something to do on your weekends, Tohsaka Rin? My door remains open for you.”

“You actually think I'd do you for free? Hah! That's rich. Even for you.”

Luvia put her hand on Rin's shoulder, making her jolt. “I can be very generous in showing my affection.” She glanced around to see if anyone was looking and leaned close to Rin. “In more ways than one. But you already know that, hmm?”

Rin pushed Luvia away. She gathered her things and stood up from the bench. “You want me gone, that's fine. Just don't expect to ever see me again.”

“You will be back, Tohsaka Rin.” 

“No.” Rin's voice was low and serious. “We'll have it your way. If you ever come anywhere near me or him, I'll kill you. Painfully.”

Rin turned her back and walked away, determined to not look back and see Luvia's smug face.

-

At first - but only at first - Rin felt relief.

For six nights, she could push the warm and exciting images in her mind away, but on the seventh they made their presence felt. She twisted and turned in her bed from dusk till dawn, only falling to sleep for a short moment of rest.

With another restless night behind her, Rin clawed her way out of bed and relinquished her usual long and hot morning shower in favor of a cold one.

She would go read at the Clocktower libraries. Rumours held that the wards and enchantments in place there helped one study. Rin didn't dismiss those claims entirely, but it was true enough that she found it easier to concentrate there than anywhere else. She would need every bit of help today, just like she had every day of this week. Not until she took a second, even colder shower was she able to concentrate in the confines of her own home.

She checked herself in the mirror. A bit haphazard given the lack of sleep, but presentable enough if she were to run into Luvia.  Not that she wished it at all, but if such an awful accident were to occur, it would be best to look as fine as possible. Achieving that was so much easier when she didn't need to conceal marks left by teeth, nails and lips. Actually, there was one thing that was missing. 

She reached for the drawer where she had tucked away the perfume. She had completely forgotten the bottle after storing it in the back of the drawer. Now, after her breakup-, no, not a breakup, a termination of contract. After the termination of her contract with Luviagelita Edelfelt, that bottle took more significance. It was the only real gift she had ever gotten from Luvia. Technically it wasn't a gift, but she didn't concern herself with the minor technicalities. 

Two puffs were enough to send her mind back to the place where she last remembered that smell, the place where soft velvet brushed against her skin.

Rin slapped herself in the face. Her face was flushed. Was it the perfume that did that? Either way, she had to leave before she drifted away for good.

The smell snuck up on her. She hurried her way through the long hallways past students and lecture halls. She didn't see Luvia, but she felt her scent. It fooled her mind into expecting to see the Edelfelt heir behind every corner Rin walked past. She wasn't sure what she would do if she did see the blonde. It was always difficult to decide whether to punch her or do something else entirely. Taking that contract had made things simpler. Through it, she had found an outlet for one of those urges - sometimes both.

Rin set a heavy tome down on a thick wooden table. It made an audible thud despite her best efforts. She turned the pages. The words on the page had no meaning to her. She stared at them but she couldn't read the letters, as if she'd forgotten her glasses. She touched the rim with her fingers as if to convince her mind that they were there, that she could actually read, but her mind didn't care. Her attention was elsewhere, with the smell. The odor of paper was weak, barely perceptible through the the perfume. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, trying to focus, and focus she did – just not on the book in front of her.

She stands in the room with Luvia watching her. Dim light. Naked bodies. Movements that flow like water. Her keen eyes see everything. Warm air, the provocative scent, hands slide up her neck and pull her lips closer.

Rin opened her eyes, but her mind remained elsewhere. There was no saving today. Perhaps there could be a way for her to salvage what remained of the weekend.

-

Rin stormed into Luvia's floor of the Clocktower dormitories.

There was something in the perfume - Rin was sure of it. Luvia had slipped it to her for just that reason to make sure Rin couldn't just walk away from this mess. Something in the perfume got her hot and bothered. It was a simple scheme, so plain that Rin blamed herself for not having figured it out in advance. Spiking a drink was the preferred method, but using a perfume wouldn't pose much of a challenge at all. A tiny bit of nagging stimulation that would accumulate and make sure Rin would go crawling back to Luvia. If Luvia wanted to play dirty, Rin would be more than happy to oblige. She wouldn't wait until she had no choice but to crawl back to her. She would kick in Luvia's door, tie her up to the bedposts and make the bitch beg by the time she was through with her.

She banged on the door.

The door opened and the moment was so much like it had always been in the weeks past, but different. There was a hint of surprise on Luvia's face. Rin had to decide quickly whether to punch her or kiss her, before Luvia had a chance to open her mouth and make that decision for her. It was an easy choice to make. Rin threw her arms around Luvia and forced those lips open. She kept Luvia's tongue too busy to even consider making snide remarks. The pair fumbled backwards into the room, almost falling over, until Rin pinned Luvia against the wall. Luvia moaned against her lips, loosening her satin robe until her entire chest was exposed and squeezed against Rin. 

“Rin?” 

“What?” Rin struggled to keep her gaze up where Luvia's face was.

“Forgive me if I act a little surprised, but the last time I saw you, you threatened to kill me.” Luvia slid her hands downwards on Rin's back until she was grabbing her ass with both hands.

“Drop the act. You put something in the perfume.”

“The perfume? What perfume?” Luvia shook her head.

“The one you gave me. You put something in it so I couldn't leave you!”

“Ohohoho! Rin, there is nothing out of the ordinary in that perfume.”

The mirthful laughter flustered Rin. “Then why… why does it make me so… ”

“For the same reason why you kept coming back. I thought you would have understood by now.” Luvia pulled Rin close, guiding RIn's thigh against her.

“I-it's the perfume!” Rin's face lit up with a scarlet red color. “When I put it on I...”

“Rin, have you ever considered that you might have an inclination towards women?”

“Women?” Rin's eyes widened as if the matter wasn't a foregone conclusion. She dropped her gaze. “I'm not... well I never, I mean, at least not before, and I didn't-”

“You needed a push, Rin. An excuse.” Luvia brushed the hair on Rin's head. “I was more than happy to provide one.” 

“So you did set me up!” Rin took Luvia's wrist and pushed it agains the wall.

“Not at all. I merely gave you my money's worth every time you came to visit.” 

“Your money's- You think I wasn't good enough for you?”

“Rin, did you really think I would pay you the small fortune I did for your clumsy efforts? Ohohoho! It was merely a bit of harmless fun on my behalf.”

“Harmless?!” Rin leapt off the blonde and crossed her arms, pouting. “You made a mockery of me!”

“Did I ever leave you unsatisfied?” Luvia inched closer to Rin, putting her hand on her waist.

“Tch. I'm not good enough, huh?" She turned her back and sat down on the bed, shooting an angry glare back at Luvia. "You sure liked it just a moment ago.” 

“Ah… well, it is only natural that you would learn from the best.”

“I would have done you for free if you had asked nicely. You're so pent up it's a pain to look at.”

“I? Pent up? Ha!” Luvia flaunted her hair. 

“After all the pervy things you made me do? Admit it, princess.”

“Admit what? To whom?" Luvia laid herself down on the bed. Her robe was completely open. "Did you forget the way you act yourself?”

Rin felt a distinct feeling of dread. Naturally, she didn't let it show. “Admit it. You're so pent up you-”

“Aaaahhnn, Luvia...” Luvia arched her back, made a stupid-looking o-face and grasped her breasts for good measure. “Please fuck me like the common whore that I am.”

As stupid and exaggerated as the imitation was, Rin saw quite a bit of herself in it. “I don't look like that! I didn't-”

“Ohohoho!”

“I don't act like that!”

“Oohhh, please Luvia, I can't take it any longer...”

Rin's temper flared. She slapped Luvia's face.

Luvia held her cheek and glared at Rin. The mischievous smile was gone. “You truly are an uncultured little monkey!”

“Looks who's talking.”

Luvia lunged at Rin. They wrangled each other, grunting and hissing, until Luvia finally had Rin torn out of her clothing and pinned against the bed.

“I should have had you flogged!”

“And I should have never taken your money!”

“Still thinking of money? You come here and beg me to fuck you, but afterwards you act like I am not worthy of your time.”

“I took pity on you. As if anyone would ever do you for free.”

“Is that so? You leave a puddle on the floor when you walk in.”

“As if!”

“Then why did you kick my door in tonight?” Luvia bit harshly on Rin's neck. Rin groaned and tried to push her away.

“Because… nnh, because you set me up!”

“I did no such thing.” Luvia pinched Rin's breast and licked the skin of her neck. “I thought you had sworn to never see me again, but here you are, in my bed, begging me to rut you senseless.”

“I'm not begging you!”

“You will be.”

Luvia kissed Rin, biting on her lower lip. Rin groaned and tried to break free from underneath Luvia, desperate to fill her promise to make the blonde her pet tonight. They wrestled each other, scratching and even biting. On her feet, Rin was every bit Luvia's equal. But, swept so forcefully off those same feet and laid on the bed, she couldn't hope match her. Soon enough Luvia had her from the back, with Rin laid out like an instrument in her lap. She had her legs wrapped around Rin and her hands free to do as she liked. Her hand grasped Rin's breast.

“Nngh! Stop grabbing my tits like that.”

“You always pay such copious attention to mine.”

“That's because they're- nnh!”

Luvia pinched Rin's nipple. “So much bigger than yours?”

“No!”

“You have been glancing at them since the day you arrived.” Luvia rubbed Rin's stomach with her other hand. “You look at them more than Sherou does.”

“You flaunt them so shamelessly.”

“Do I?” Luvia shifted herself and gently turned Rin's head. “How would I hide these?”

With the sight before her eyes, Rin was certain that somewhere along the line, more attention must have been paid to cup size than magical potential when marrying into the Edelfelts. Rin had been jealous of Luvia since the day they had met – much like she had been jealous of Sakura since the day she had begun to grow. The skin on Luvia's breasts was milky white, unblemished. Rin forgot her earlier protests and eagerly took a nipple in her mouth. She sucked on it with vigor, moving the hefty breast around. There was so much of it. Luvia patted her on the head but Rin let that condescending gesture pass. She had better things to do and took her revenge by nibbling on the breast.

“Mmh... If I looked under your bed, “ Luvia said, “would I find a magazine with pictures of well-endowed women?”

Rin didn't reply. It was not like she knew how to use a computer.

Luvia fell back on the bed with Rin on top of her. Rin focused on the one thing she could think about. With her mind so keenly focused on that wonderful pair of breasts, she forgot just who she was dealing with.

Stretching out her hand, Luvia grasped for the drawer by the bed and retrieved a vibrator. She rolled on top and shoved it deep inside Rin.

“A-a-aaahn!” The sudden penetration hit her like a thunderclap. Rin felt her entire body below her navel curl up and tense. Luvia in her courteous manner twisted the toy into the maximum power setting. “Nngh, Luvia, you can't just shove it in!”

“Of course I can.” Luvia pumped the toy with a gentle flick of her wrist.

Rin understood just how correct Luvia was. The stimulation lit the fire that had been smoldering all day. She didn't protest any longer, digging her heels and nails into the sheets. She didn't want it to be over so soon. Not that Luvia would let her have it without begging. The warmth washed over her and she feared that inevitable moment when Luvia would make her beg for release. She felt how her orgasm built up all the way to the cusp, but she didn't want to go with the flow only to be denied.

Rin lifted her head, panting, her hair a disheveled mass. “Luvia...”

“Mmm?”

“Please don't make me beg.”

“Have I ever?” She looked at Rin with that mischievous gaze that Rin knew all too well.

“I hate you.” Rin collapsed back.

“Be honest for once, Rin.”

“I hate you!”

“You love me, Rin. And I love you.”

“I don't! I, I- aaaaahh!”

Luvia took in every detail of the spectacle, watching the last bits of Rin's resistance break away as the orgasm shook her body. Rin was panting hard and clearly out of it. Luvia snuggled herself against Rin and stared into the blue eyes that were fixed in place, staring up at the roof.

“Luvia?” Rin said, her chest rising up and down rapidly.

“Hm?”

Rin turned her head. “Do I have a choice?”

“Of course not.” Luvia gave Rin a light peck on the lips.

“Then I guess you're… you're right.”

“Was that so difficult to admit?” 

“Yes.” Rin wiped the sweat off her brow. “But that's just because you're so stuck up.”

“I am not.”

“Of course you are. I'll prove it to you… in just a moment.” 

Luvia giggled. “I await eagerly.”

Two hours later, her stamina utterly spent and her body full of bite marks and scratches, Luvia claimed victory at a score of five to three. Rin didn't protest – she didn't have the strength to.


End file.
